A thousand years
by SnowWest
Summary: Basically Victorious version of Twilight except Jade actually has emotions(no offense) Some of this will be Jade's journal, other times it'll be in the moment. Robbie is a vampire, Beck is a werewolf, Jade's the new girl. Yeah, you can guess what happens. Rade/Bade.
1. Chapter 1

Jade's POV

I'm Jade West and I'm 16 years old. I'm moving to California with my mom after her and my dad split, well more like he was an abusive bastard and we moved while he was away on business. He's still in New York meanwhile I'm driving across the country with my mom, singing old songs and laughing. If you knew me, that wouldn't sound like me at all. But you don't know me and maybe you will, maybe not. I'm writing in my JOURNAL, I refuse to call it a diary, as I unpack. Next week is my first day at Hollywood Arts, apparently a prestigious performing arts school. I'll see what all the hype is about it then I'll let you know. Hopefully it won't be full of preppy blonde girls who wear too much makeup and text all the time and wear pink and overuse the phrase "OMG" too much or have a bunch of guys with saggy pants that overuse "YOLO" and "Swag" even when it's not needed. I hate people. Really I do.

Next week. Line break.

Still Jade's POV

Well, today's my first day. I decide to drive myself, I don't need my embarrassing mom to.. well, embarrass me. She was complaining about me not having any color in my clothes even though I pointed out my red and blue extensions in my black hair. She just DIDNT get me sometimes. I like black. Today's black ensemble was black combat boots with a pair of black jeans and a see-through black lace shirt with a black spaghetti strap underneath. The black brought out my pale skin tone, not much sun up in New York and I stay out of it anyways. I'm rambling now, I gotta stop doing that. I finally find a parking spot in this place and reapply my deep red lipstick as I do, I hear a car beeping behind me. Once I finished, I got out and looked at the driver, shutting my door and walking over to them. "What?" I practically bark, raising an eyebrow.

"You're kinda in my spot.." The guy responds, he has deep brown eyes and a low voice with amazing hair and a tan skin tone.

"And you're kinda on my last nerve." I snap at him, walking away and popping my gum as I go to the office. After I get my schedule and everything, I go to my assigned locker and put my stuff in it. It's right next to a red locker with a chain on it, hmm wonder who my neighbor is?

Robbie's POV

Same school, same boring day. I walk to my locker and look at everyone around me, this school isn't exactly what you call "normal". Were different. All of us. There's vampires, like me, and werewolves and zombies and so on. I see all these people like every other day and I smell all the same smells, except.. Human? There's a human here now? I follow the smell to find that the girl is my locker neighbor and absolutely gorgeous. If it weren't for her smell, then I would've thought she was a vampire. Oh shit, I think she noticed me.

"Can I help you?"

Jade's POV

"Can I help you?" I snapped, looking up from my notebook at my locker.

"Oh, uhm, hi.." I raise an eyebrow at him before closing my notebook and putting it away.

"Hi?" Who is this kid?

"Oh right, I'm Robbie. I'm your neighbor. Locker, that is.." Why is he so awkward?

"Jade. Hi." I say, eyebrow raised. "Look, kid, I gotta get to class, bye." I add, trying to leave but he stops me.

"Who do you have?" He put a hand in front of me, preventing me from leaving.

"Some guy named Psycho-something.."

"Oh Sikowitz? I have him too, I'll walk you, if you'd like." Was he trying to hit on me?

"I can manage." I slam my locker closed and walk to the class and while I'm looking down at my schedule, I run into someone, knocking the books out of my hands.

"Jesus Christ, do you not know where you're going?!" I half-yelled, everyone turning to look at me. "What? Haven't you ever seen a girl before?!" I shout again, causing them to turn away from the scene.

"Are you alright?" Of course, it's Mr. Pretty-boy-who-thinks-he-owns-that-parking-spot.

"Totally, because there is nothing I'd rather do with my morning than get tripped before first period and fall." I roll my eyes as I pick up my books.

"I'm sorry, I'm Beck.. and you are?" He asked hopefully. Huh, so pretty boy wants to know my name.

"Late." I remarked, seeing everyone rushing to class. "Jade." I respond as I pick up my books and scamper away to first period.

"Jade.." He repeats quietly to himself but I could hear it. First day and I already have two guys taking interest in me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woot, I love seeing reviews. I get terrible writer's block and couldn't think of what to write. Here's chapter 2!

Jade's POV:

Today was.. uneventful. Really. Boring classes. Didn't pay attention. At all. Those two guys kept staring at me then they tried to drive me home. It was.. Weird but I think I liked it? Having two guys both fall for you on the same day is interesting, to say the least. My mom asked me everything about school and I explained the situation to her. There's a girl here, two actually, who've I've become kind of close with. The first was a perky redhead that wouldn't shut up, her name is Cat. I made a joke about it being like the animal and she agreed, but she sounded serious..? The other girl's name is Tori, she annoyed me a lot but I figure with time I'd get used to her. They said they would come over later with a few friends and we would all hang in my basement. My mom said she'd go grocery shopping while they were over. I was busy fixing my hair when I heard a knock on the front door. My cat, Scissors, meowed as he jumped onto the bed, scared from the knock.

No one's POV:

Jade ran down the stairs, opening the door as she approached it. She raised her eyebrow, seeing Robbie standing there. "Uh, how do you know where I live?" She asked, utterly confused as she got ready to shut the door but his foot stopped it. "For the party, Cat invited me." He pushed the door open, causing her to stumble back. Damn, how was he so strong? She thought to herself as she closed the door. "Party hasn't really started yet but I guess we can head to the basement." She showed him the door to the basement and he followed her down. Jade flicked on the light switch, a different colored bulb in every part of the room making it very colorful. She went over to the record player and started it up with some old Beatles rock record. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, Robbie flopped down next to her, almost too quickly. She looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off and turning to him. "So, how you liking Hollywood Arts?" He questioned as she turned to him.

"Eh, it's alright. Most people are really weird but I'm not one to talk really." She answered, shrugging as she saw this look in her eyes but it was different than a normal lust look. It was like a hungry, lustful look that looked like a combination of him wanting to rip her clothes off and also wanting to eat her body right then and there. To be honest, she was completely okay with the first one. The second one.. Not so much.

Robbie's POV

As our conversation progresses on, we keep growing closer to each other. I know what look I have in my eyes, I can sense her shift in mood. The different colored lights hitting her skin made the pale tone stick out against all the black she was wearing. Damn, she was so beautiful and sexy. I wanted to pound her into the couch right then and there, and I was sure she would let me before we hear the doorbell ring and she leaves to answer it. She brings back Cat, Tori and Beck along with some other kids but Andre wasn't there. He was probably still out hunting. Why was Beck here? As soon as we saw each other, our faces changed. Seriously, why was he here? Jade made it obvious that the two of us were majorly flirting.

Jade's POV:

I'm not sure how I feel about Robbie. He's hot, yeah, but I barely know him. Then all of a sudden Beck shows up and Rob seems to get super protective of me. He has his arms wrapped around my waist as we dance to whatever Tori had on her phone. After a couple dances, I pull away from Robbie and go to dance with Tori and Cat. I look over, seeing Robbie's eyes on me before looking to my right and seeing Beck's eyes on me as well.

"I'm going to get a soda, I'll be right back." I inform the girls as I go upstairs, I feel like someone is following me but I see no one so I just keep going. I look around when I get into my kitchen and see Beck.

"Oh, hey, Canada, isn't it?" I raise an eyebrow, a smirk on my face as I pour another cup of Coke.

"It's Beck, but that was close." He chuckled, trying to use his charm on me but pretty boy doesn't know that it won't work on me.

A/N: So, what'd you think?(:


End file.
